rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
Racial Populations
The world of Erum has a massively diverse population, with many difference races population the continents and islands the compose it. Below is an alphabetical list, describing each of the graceful races' populations, and the spread of their populations throughout Erum. Overall Human The humans of Erum reside in everything from grand metropolis to snow covered hamlets and everything in between. They are numerous and widespread though largely their population is focused on two areas. Erumdor Erumdor was once the cradle of Human civilisation. Whilst it is still a fulcrum, it has not reclaimed the importance it had before the schism. Despite that it contains the single most populous city in the entirety of Erum. The major population centers for the humans of Erumdor are as follows: Rumnir Humans easily make up the largest population on Rumnir. They are however divided in two. Whilst half reside in great city states and a few smaller towns, the rest live amongst the Hilgardian Mountains. They are somewhat less civilised and often torn by internal conflict. The Hilgardian's have no major population centres as such, rather they have fortresses that hold sway over many villages and towns. Laldoth The Human population of Laldoth is relatively small compared to those of the other graceful races which inhabit it. There is only one major city, with the other towns and villages spread behind the protective wall of Elven and Dwarven settlements that mark the spine of the continent. Ice Wastes The humans of that inhabit the Ice Wastes almost all reside in the one colony on the northern coast, New Hoffnung. However there are some small villages and outposts, risky ventures hoping to gain some of the vast wealth of the continent. Kha'ittung There is a single small colony just off the coast of Kha'ittung. The population is small and focused the harvesting of spices available in the climate. Dwarven The Dwarves of Erum are heavily divided. Those that live in the snowy depths of the Ice Wastes and those that do not. The divide happened so long ago that their cultures are virtual opposites. Laldoth Laldoth contains more dwarves than anywhere else on Erum. Inhabiting mountain keeps and sprawling fortified cities, the Dwarves of Laldoth are strong and confident. Whilst on first glance the populations may appear dense, the majority of cities listed include the large agricultural territories surrounding them, often reaching for miles. Ice Wastes The Dwarves of the Ice Wastes are predominantly nomadic, the majority of which can be found south of Khandar Prime or to the west of the Blackspire Mountains. Though there is a large minority that live stationary, within the confines of the great Ice City Khandar . Ulfsark Ulfsark is the homeland of the dwarves and contains the largest single population of Dwarves anywhere on Erum. A single flattish island, it has a vast network of below sea level mines and caves which have been extensively exploited. Erumdor The Dwarves of Erumdor are largely divided amongst the human cities and settlements, though there is a single traditional Dwarven city on the continent. Rumnir Due to the inward looking nature of the Humans that inhabit Rumnir, the Dwarven population of the continent is limited. Those that are there are usually in the role of ambassador, blacksmith or merchant. Elven Of the three graceful races the Elves are the least spread. Residing almost entirely on two continents, the Elves of Erum live both amongst the trees and in more conventional cities. Their cities tend to be less densely populated than those of the Dwarves, spreading themselves throughout large areas of forest. Erumdor Erumdor has both the most Elves of any continent aswell as the most divided. Split by a savage civil war, the Elves largely reside in The Red Forest which has become a warzone between the two. The sprawling forest gives home to a huge amount of Elves, as do the islands dotted on the Naesberian Coast south of the forest. Laldoth After the civil war broke out on Erumdor, Laldoth became the cradle of Elvish civilisation. Whilst lacking the prestige of the Erumdorian tree cities, they make up for it in prosperity and youthful vigour. The majority of Elves on Laldoth live within the forests in the centre of the continent, though there are conventional cities outside them. Rumnir Similarly to the Dwarves on Rumnir, the Elves that inhabit the continent are rarely staying on a permanent venture. Minute enclaves here and there, traders and embassadors make up the majority. The population is small and not well trusted. Ulfsark The small Elvish contigent on Ulfsark make up the only alien population on the island. Largely drawn buy the wealth and opportunity available in the city, they were welcomed by the wealthy elite.